


Watermelon Kisses

by Belladhonna



Series: Nasty, Embarrassing, Devious [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Shame, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, rainbow kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Luego de que la rutina alcanzara su relación, Quentin sugiere experimentar algo diferente, el sexo oral parecía un buen inicio.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Nasty, Embarrassing, Devious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863568
Kudos: 8





	Watermelon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Todos y cada uno de los trabajos de esta serie incluyen situaciones sexuales vergonzosas, por lo que, si no estas cómodo con ello, favor de hacer caso omiso.

* * *

Pare ser justos, Peter era una monja a la hora de tener sexo. No es como que no disfrutara cuando el pequeño cuerpo del chico se expandía y gimoteaba debajo de un choque y otro, sin embargo, extrañaba esos días en los que se recostaba y dejaba fluir el ímpetu del hombre en turno sobre su punto.

Así que intentó ser gentil y le hablo con cariño de las ganas que tenía de probar ciertas cosas. Quiso empezar suavemente para no asustarlo, sexo oral era un cambio dinámico y un poco más sencillo que la inclusión de dispositivos fálicos.

Así que obviamente terminaron en el apartamento de Beck con Peter sumergido en el sonrosado coño de su novio. Era, legítimamente la cosa más bonita que Peter había conocido, carnoso y jodidamente húmedo que cuando entraba y era succionado sentía que pertenecía ahí, pero era cierto, pocas cosas nuevas probaban desde que comenzaron a tener sexo, y si bien, Peter no tenía inconvenientes con follarse a su novio de la manera tradicional, entendía que Quentin si que podría aburrirse de la uniformidad.

Siendo realistas, en verdad Beck estaba conforme con la vida que llevaba, los dos tenían un empleo y horario fijo, su relación iba viento en popa, y follaban casi todas las noches, sin embargo, no es que en ocasiones no fantaseara con ser tomado en la cocina y no en la alcoba, así que lo hacían, solo para reafirmar que la cama era el mejor lugar para follar.

Solo que eran muy diferentes, y no es que fuese ese un problema gordo, no, pero a veces si que podría hacer una, aunque sea pequeña mella en su relación.

Peter amaba la rutina y las cosas seguras, había vivido tantas sorpresas a lo largos de su cerril juventud que llegada a la independencia madura, decidió llevar un ritmo de vida desacelerado y más encauzado. Él, por otro lado, prefería la espontaneidad, probar cosas nuevas y sentir la adrenalina de la primera vez, era fantástico porque gracias a el carácter monocromático de Peter su relación se mantenía agradable y serena, y, debido a su indómita personalidad, esa misma relación no quedaba estancada en la costumbre.

Sin embargo, si que a veces necesitaba algo un poco más encendido y un poco más indeliberado, y la situaciones a la par de ello era absurdas, miel regada en el mentón, vibradores que al final terminaron descartados y petalos de rosa que daban alergia, no obstante, hoy, el que Peter estuviera aspirando del alma de su clítoris se sentía demasiado muy bien.

— Oh-h Peter...amor, amor eso...

Sus dedos se estaban retorciendo en el cabello de su novio, cuando de verdad sintió que necesitaba de donde sostenerse, tirando de la espumosa gama de hebras y rizos para aplastarlo más contra su coño, que hoy se sentía especialmente sensible y caótico.

Los dientes de Peter repasaron brevemente la pequeña protuberancia hincada, con suavidad pero saturando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Todo Quentin era un amasijo de gemidos insoncisos e inconexos, caderas tartamudeantes y palpitaciones ansiosas por dentro de él húmedo agujero que Peter acariciaba con un movimiento de "ven acá" hasta la espesura de su sangre que latía contra sus dedos.

— Peter... bebé, no te detengas por favor — no lo iba a hacer, Quentin ya lo había dejado a él colgado de los indicios de un orgasmo para saber que se sentía horrible, y aunque le hubiese gustado devolverle el favor, hoy tenía muchas ganas de verlo temblar, arañar y gemir como solo él sabía, por tanto siguió comiéndose la pequeñísima polla de Beck explorando la esponjosa cavidad rojiza y atemperada.

Sus ojos coincidieron en algún punto de la faena, y cuando reconoció la cara muerta de placer de Quentin, la boca de Peter solo fue seducida a arremolinarse más rápido e indulgente sobre su coño.

La espalda de Beck se dobló al igual que sus ojos, los dos temieron que se rompiera, prácticamente voló, empujándose hacia los labios absorbentes del chico.

— Peter...ah...me corro amor, ¡Dios!

Quentin por un segundo consideró que algo andaba mal con él, se sentía demasiado caliente por todos los lugares, incluso en zonas que no sabía que se podían excitar, y los golpes de lengua, las manos de Peter y el paquete de sensaciones era casi abrumadoras como un borbandeo justo hacia sus sentidos sensoriales.

Peter continuó chupando de su diminuto montículo, Quentin se aferró sin respirar a las sábanas cuando insertó un dedo número dos, amplificando la sensación de placer por dentro de su orificio y alrededor de sus paredes.

En líneas generales, Peter había memorizado el sabor de Quentin en la diáfana arista de su lengua, lo percibía como algo dulzón y de toque salino al mismo tiempo, así que el regusto ferroso que saboreo unos minutos después, fue un poco...peculiar, más no le dió la trasendencia que probablemente un hombre promedio concedería, porque estaba muy embuido en la labor de escucharlo cantar su nombre para frenar por probablemente cualquier cosa.

No obstante, cuando levantó levemente el rostro para mirarse, Quentin vio algo que nadie debería ver, algo ligeramente pesado pero no lo suficiente para rebasar la espesura de sus propios jugos, sino una cosa que sabía reconocer perfectamente, y que definitivamente no debería de estar escurriendo por el mentón de Peter.

Se horrorizo por completo, alternando entre pedirle perdón, huir, o darle una patada una vez que lo vio dispuesto a sujetar sus caderas otra vez. El rostro de Peter se contrajo en una mueca confundida, cuando la vergüenza de Quentin oscureció sus facciones, y luego de inspeccionar la cama que, para su sopresa también estaba sucia, tentó su propia mentón y sus labios recogiendo esa sustancia color sandía que emanaba del bonito coño de su novio.

Quentin se alejó rápidamente, lo más rápido que Peter alguna vez lo vio moverse, dejando un rastro de sangre dónde anteriormente había estado apoyado, huyendo al baño para por lo menos limperse y eludir la vergüenza cuántos minutos fueran posibles susurrando entre sientes algo parecido a "Dios, lo siento mucho"

Peter se quedó en su lugar todavía estupefacto, viendo la silueta de Beck hecha un borrón. Sus neuronas tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, sin saber por dónde empezar, bueno, solo una cosa era segura, hoy era día de ir a comprar tampones.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé realmente si esto se considera una situación vergonzosa, se que para algunos si y otros no, pero igual lo quise escribir.


End file.
